La redención de Ryuzaki
by Vigrid
Summary: A través de ciertas conversaciones en las que se ve envuelto Ryoma, algunas ideas empiezan a surgir en su cabeza. Sakuno se armará de valor para hacer lo que su corazón le demanda y Tomoka le servirá de gran ejemplo en estas andanzas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Takeshi Konomi es el dueño de lo que reconocéis, contenido...mío.

* * *

**La redención de Ryuzaki**

_Capitulo Uno_

* * *

Caminó por los pasillos del colegio sin mucha prisa, a pesar de que la necesitaba, ese desértico lugar que recorría había, por varios años, presenciado toda clase de enfrentamientos y risas entre los alumnos... llegó hasta la puerta que daba al polideportivo... lo cegó levemente la luz del sol, pero continuó...tenía que llegar hasta su objetivo...lo divisó a lo lejos, serpenteando con su vista entre los estudiantes para ver a sus compañeros...a sus _amigos_ rodeándola, llenando aquella verde cancha con sus presencias...resultaba extraño pensar en que ya muy pocos quedaban, Syusuke, Kawamura, Oishi y muy obviamente Tezuka ya no asistían a Seigaku.

Aceleró el paso, un capitán nunca llegaba tarde por muchas clases que los profesores decidieran alargar.

\- eh, Ryoma...casi que no llegas...Horio ha estado alardeando de su "conocimiento" y se hace decir sub capitán

\- eso no es verdad momo-sempai- gritó el pelirrojo agitando exageradamente su brazos.

\- Cállense- dijo aburrido Ryoma- vamos a jugar unos dobles...TODOS...A CALENTAR- se hizo escuchar sobre los murmullos y todos le obedecieron. Ser el capitán del equipo de tenis de Seigaku le obligaba a pronunciar más palabras que un simple mada mada dane.

No tardó mucho en llegar la entrenadora con su habitual gesto serio para guiar a los demás chicos de la clase de tenis.

* * *

No sabía cuánto llevaba corriendo, pero sabía que era más de una hora, sería completamente aceptable de no ser porque en vez de trotar alrededor de una cancha lo hacía de un lado a otro de ésta recogiendo las pelotas de tenis que su _entrenador personal_ le lanzaba.

A sus 17 años no esperaba que el joven que estaba frente a ella fuese más..._bondadoso_ con ella, pero ese día se estaba pasando, tal vez por el reciente castigo del coordinador por haber faltado a mas clases de inglés y matemáticas de las que debería y por las cuales ahora no podría entrenar dentro de la escuela durante un mes, o tal vez era porque desde el principio del entrenamiento había fallado todos los saques que ella había pretendido hacer y todas las respuestas que intentaba dar a los que él lanzaba.

Flaqueó solo un segundo y ese fue el motivo para que el chico al otro lado de la cancha se detuviera de improvisto y la mirara con rabia contenida.

-Si el tenis no es importante para ti- le dijo irascible mientras se acercaba a la red- no lo juegues. Esto no es para distraídos.

Ella se quedó un momento sin habla, en sus 5 años de conocerse, Ryoma no la había tratado tan mal, era cierto que la ofendía de vez en cuando pero no se metía con ella y su recién mejorada habilidad en el tenis. Esto era el colmo, jamás la había amedrentado nadie y él no sería el primero.

-No todo en mi vida es el tenis- susurró, _no como la en la tuya, _pensó. Pero él la escucho perfectamente. La miró de arriba hacia abajo con una sonrisa burlona- si he fallado hoy...y solo hoy, ha de ser por algo.

-Pues ese algo me fastidia- Ofendida, infló sus mejillas, solía llorar por cualquier cosa que la hiriera, pero muy pocas cosas la enfurecían y esas solo le permitían alzar la voz.

\- Pues entonces que te fastidie- Ryoma abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido, pero se mofó de ella con una risa suave e irónica.

-¿Cómo?-

-Lo que oíste, no todos aquí centramos la atención en un deporte, tenemos otras cosas por las que preocuparnos que son más importantes- Sabía que eso lo ofendería pero no podía evitar ponerse así, había tenido una semana muy difícil con sus exámenes, viviendo en la biblioteca y únicamente saliendo para entrenar con él o ir a casa de Tomoka a hacer más trabajos de final de periodo.

-Pues no haber venido-

-Lo siento- Dijo ella, arrepentida por hacerle perder tanto tiempo en algo que ese día no valía la pena. Se giró para irse y se tropezó, mientras oía como él se burlaba de ella con una risa suave.

Le dejó atrás y tomando todas sus cosas se fue a su casa, llamaría a Tomoka y le diría que se quedara en su casa, les faltaba una maqueta y no quería continuar haciéndola sola esa noche.

Llegó a su hogar y se descalzó, corrió a bañarse y mientras se secaba su cabello escuchó el timbre, bajó corriendo las escaleras y abrió con una mano intentando enrollarse la toalla con la otra.

-Sigue Tomo-chan, me cambiaré enseguida - Se giró y le sonrió a su mejor amiga

-Tsk Tsk, no soy _Tomo-chan, _Ryuzaki- Hizo un amago de tono dulce en el nombre de su amiga que le sonó fatal y hasta estuvo a punto de reír de no ser porque aun recordaba su otro tono, con el que le había dicho distraída y con el que le había ofendido. Lo miró sonrojada. -¿Puedo? – Hizo un amague de entrar y ella se apartó. –No deberías abrir la puerta en esas fachas- Se miró a sí misma, la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo y éste húmedo por el goteo de su cabello, mal amarrado entre la toalla, sonrojándose mucho más que antes, balbuceando disculpas inentendibles.

-Go-gomen…creí…yo…Kami-sama- Salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Ryoma recorrió con la mirada el primer piso y se disponía a afanar a su anfitriona cuando la puerta de entrada se cerró de golpe.

-Ryoma-sama, ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?- Se maldijo internamente por seguir ahí de pie cuando escuchó su fastidiosa voz, es que no se la aguantaba, ya decía él que era mala idea intentar enmendar las palabras que le había dicho a Ryuzaki esa tarde yendo hasta su casa.

-Osakada- Saludó con desgana e ignoró su pregunta.

-Tomo-chan-

-Saku-chan no me dijiste que tendríamos tan agradable compañía, mírame, no me he arreglado y haré de sujeta velas- La pelirroja se sonrojó ante el comentario.

-No se quedará…. ¿verdad?- Evitó pronunciar su nombre, no merecía un Ryoma-kun cotidiano pero un Echizen-san habría destapado la curiosidad de su amiga, que era lo último que quería.

-Wiz- Se giró para irse- Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana príncipe- Dijo Tomoka con un tono casi encantador, casi. No esperó contestación de la otra chica, se le notaba aun el enojo. En los 5 años que llevaba conociéndola se había dado cuenta de ciertas actitudes que la caracterizaban, como esa… no le hablaría hasta que su enojo se aplacara, como aquella vez que no le habló por una semana a Eiji cuando éste le robó unas bolas de arroz que había preparado para el equipo. Solo lo hizo cuando él se disculpó por decimoquinta vez. Se largó de allí a paso ligero.

-¿Y bien?

-No ha ocurrido nada Tomo-chan-

-Claro…y Horio y yo somos solo amigos.

-No hables de eso, no es lo mismo- Le dijo sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Vale vale, pero cuéntame, no todas las noches viene el príncipe- Tomoka abrió los ojos con sorpresa- ¡¿O sí?!

-Cla-claro que no, ¿Pero qué cosas dices?- Se escandalizó, su amiga sí que se inventaba cosas donde no las había.

-Más te vale que cuando eso ocurra sea yo quien se entere primero- Susurró pero al parecer la pelirroja estaba demasiado ocupada secándose el cabello como para prestarle atención. Se decidió por sonsacarle información mientras arreglaba un poco los colores de la maqueta.- Entonces… ¿a qué ha venido?- La miró de reojo.

-No lo sé…no le has dejado decírmelo. – Se maldijo interiormente por ceder ante la emoción y haber entrado detrás del ojiambar. Ryuzaki dio el tema por terminado y se dispusieron a arreglar la maqueta.

Esa noche se acostaron tarde (o temprano más bien) en la madrugada.

-¡Sakuno…Tomoka! A desayunar.

Sumire llamaba a las chicas desde la cocina, mientras les prepara el desayuno y el bento para el almuerzo, mientras que, en la habitación, Tomoka se removía un poco entre las sábanas, a pesar de haber dormido un par de horas, se sentía descansada, intentó moverse pero unos brazos la retuvieron.

-Mou…Ryoma-kun, no te vayas tan pronto- Escuchó que decía su amiga, ella contuvo una risa… ¿Así que soñaba con el tenista? Esto sería divertido.

-¿Por?- Preguntó intentando no sonar aniñada.

-Estas calentito- Sintió como su amiga la aprisionaba aún más entre sus brazos y gemía como quien está demasiado a gusto. Esto iba a ser memorable...Sacó sus brazos como pudo de la prisión que le suponía la pelirroja y la apapachó escuchándola gemir aún más. –Suki da yo…Ryoma-kun-

_Ahhhh Desearía tener una video-cámara conmigo._

-¡¿Pero qué están haciendo?!- Apenas escuchó la voz de la abuela Sumire se le heló la sangre cual si fuera anfibio.

Sakuno se sentó de golpe en la cama asustada y las miró a las dos somnolienta, después bostezó.

-¿Nani?-

-Bajen a desayunar…_debo estar imaginando cosas- _Susurró más para sí misma que para las otras chicas.

-Así que… te diviertas en tu mundo onírico- Afirmó Osakada.

-Pu…bue….yo…-Su amiga se sonrojó lo indecible y ella estalló en carcajadas.

Bajaron a desayunar enseguida.

* * *

Desde la noche anterior había tenido malhumor, se había levantado con agujetas en la espalda por la mala posición, Karupin le había mordido los pies para despertarlo y el agua caliente no le había salido de la temperatura adecuada.

Llegó a Seigaku con la gorra tapándole los ojos y el uniforme diario pulcro, sin una arruga. Entró al salón y por sorprendente primera vez encontró el salón desértico con solo la presencia del profesor.

-Qué bueno es ver que al menos para los exámenes madruga- ¡¿_QUÉ_?!

-Si…Ohayo, Mitsuhi-san- _No es posible, _pensó con malhumor.

Se sentó al lado de la ventana y vio, más atraído por el escándalo que por curiosidad, como Ryuzaki y su amiga entraban en el aula.

-Ohayo, Ryoma-sama- Le susurró con picardía Osakada, mientras se ubicaba a unos cuantos asientos tras él…mientras Ryoma observaba de soslayo a Ryuzaki, que se ubicaba al otro lado del salón…cuando _nunca_ lo hacía, pues su asiento a decir verdad, era al lado de Tomoka…a su derecha…y algo raro pasaba si no se sentaba ni junto a él ni junto a su mejor amiga.

Observó la hora, quedaban más de 5 minutos para que los demás llegaran. En un impulso se puso de pie y tomando su maleta se dirigió hacia ella, corriendo un asiento para apoyarse en la misma mesa.

-Ohayo, Echizen-san- Susurró con timidez, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. 5 años no eran suficientes para que dejara esa actitud con él. Sonrió divertido.

-Echizen-san…lindo mote- Susurró de vuelta.-Lo de ayer…

-No fue nada…estoy…estoy acostumbrada- Dolida…estaba dolida y murmuraba.

-Pero…- A pesar de que no eran completamente lo que definía el término amigos, no podía evitar sentirse culpable porque jamás la había tratado mal, a decir verdad, nunca se exaltaba ni trataba mal a nadie…bueno…no tan mal como a ella la había tratado el día anterior.- _Gomen- _Murmuró más bajo de lo que pretendía.

-Está bien- Le respondió ella en el mismo tono, sonrojándose…Que rápido le había perdonado a ese que se hacía llamar su entrenador.

-Muy bien clase ubíquense en parejas- Ryoma escuchó con asombro como toda la clase empezaba a arrastrar los asientos ruidosamente sin haberse enterado de la presencia de los demás.-Mejor no…quédense como están…las parejas serán como están ubicados, solo muevan los asientos, son unos escandalosos. Él no se movió y Ryuzaki estaba demasiado nerviosa por su examen como para echarlo de allí, necesitaba una nota muy alta para pasar esa materia, y ¿quién mejor que el tenista para aquello?, esa sería su manera de recompensarse a si mima el hecho de caer tan bajo y perdonarlo tan pronto.

Cuando se ubicaron el profesor repartió los exámenes. Inglés…._que fácil._

-Mou-Se lamentó su compañera mientras miraba el examen con ojos perdidos en el papel.

-Tendrás una nota alta, Ryuzaki- Ella le miró atemorizada y dirigió una rápida mirada hacia el profesor.

-Él sabe…yo no…no soy _tan_ buena-

-Hai…mmm- La miró un instante- Contéstalo tú y yo corrijo. - Ella asintió.

Fueron las dos horas más largas que vivió en un examen de inglés, pero después de eso fue libre para merendar lo que con timidez le tendió la pelirroja.

Caminaron hasta la puerta del salón y se encontraron con todo el séquito de _amigos_ que tenían en común ambos.

-Me quitaste mi nota alta Ryuzaki-chan- Lloró Horio, Tomoka enseguida le dio con la palma abierta en la coronilla- ¡Ay! Tú no viviste desde pequeña en américa Osakada, no puedes culparme por desconfiar.

-Claro que no, pero saco mejores notas que tú, ¿verdad, Saku-chan?- Le miró con ojos acaramelados, como si con eso comprara la afirmación de su amiga…ella solo sonrió apenada metiéndose un bocadillo a la boca para no opinar y se dirigieron a la cafetería ignorando las peleas que Horio y Tomoka hacían a pleno pulmón.

-Y por eso te digo que jamás serás un caballero, Horio-

-Claro que podría, soy un hombre muy atento, no, no…un hombre ejemplar- dijo con convicción.

-Pero ejemplarmente malo, si mira, te has sentado el primero y no nos has dejado sitio a Saku-chan y a mi…que somos las damas del grupo.

-_Eso lo dudo por ti-_

-¡¿Que dijiste?!

-Bueno, no peleen más….ya llegó el alma de la fiesta-

-Mira…como Momo-kun-sempai sí que es un caballero-

.Pero si solo ha saludado, por Kami-sama

-Todos los hombres somos unos caballeros- dijo solemne Momoshiro.

-_Lo dudo_\- Todos se giraron sorprendidos hacia la dueña de la voz, que se sonrojo y observó con mucha atención las moscas inexistentes de la mesa de al lado…Ryoma la miró incrédulo, ¿Así que todavía estaba molesta?

-Como decía…todos somos caballeros, solo que algunos son más lentos que otros

-Como tú, Horio-kun- dijo maliciosa la castaña.

-Que no, joder…es que contigo no se puede…por ejemplo, Ryuzaki-chan es más dama que tú, así que podemos ser más caballeros con ella.

-Ya…pero a ella no la has besado- Todos la miraron extrañados

-Pero es más besable que tu- Y Horio se paró en seguida, acercándose a Sakuno y tomándola por los brazos de una manera demasiado rápida que sorprendió a todos, estiró sus labios.

-¡KYAAAAAA!- gritó ella mientras intentaba sacárselo de encima…Ryoma observó con diversión como Horio recibía un bofetón de la castaña.

-_Horio no baka_\- Susurró con los ojos ensombrecidos y salió corriendo del restaurante, seguida de Ryuzaki que se veía demasiado apenada, con las mejillas arreboladas.

-Si es que eres tonto Horio- Dijo Kachiro, secundado por el asentimiento de Katsuo.

-Pues mira que él tiene razón…uno no besa a alguien que no le parece lindo-

-Sakuno me parece linda-

-Ya…pero no te gusta-

-Osakada tampoco- Bufó por lo bajo sonrojándose. Momo rió.

-Vale…te creo…pero yo… _en mis dos años de experiencia de noviazgo con Ann-_ dijo imitando a Horio, lo que hizo que los otros 3 chicos se rieran- he aprendido que ser caballeroso a veces resulta…muy bien recompensado- dijo sonrojándose.- Solo no intentes besar a otra chica…y menos delante de ella- Le dijo mirándolo con lástima. – ¿Cuánto llevan juntos?

-Etto…pues…a decir verdad…no estamos juntos- Rio nervioso.

-Oh…comprendo…- Momo no sabía que decir. –

-Es que…ella un día me besó…y pues…no lo sé, solo… nos besamos y salimos de vez en cuando-

-Bu-bueno… pues…son solo besos, pero- se rascó la cabeza confundido- ¿Se más caballeroso?

-Hai- dijo con amargura- Lo intentaré

Hablaron un poco más de 15 minutos sobre el mismo tema y Ryoma aburrido, se estiraba y de vez en cuando tomaba un poco de su ponta. Se puso de pie y se despidió…empezó a caminar, la verdad es que no poder jugar en ninguna de las canchas del colegio era aburrido, solo hasta las 5 de la tarde de cada día podía disfrutar de un partido con su padre y no es como que le gustara demasiado perder a menudo. Recorrió los pasillos intentando encontrar un sitio tranquilo en el que descansar un poco, pero en cuanto llegó al último piso supo que ese no era su día…con reticencia se acercó a la puerta de la azotea y tomando el pomo de la puerta profirió una maldición…no giraba…la condenada puerta estaba cerrada por fuera y no podría tomarse la merecida siesta que su cuerpo necesitaba.

Redirigió sus pasos al tercer piso, ni siquiera intentó entrar a las aulas, pues todas estaban cerradas en los recesos, siguió su camino por el pasillo y vio la entrada a la biblioteca, ¡_¿Había biblioteca en esa escuela?!_ Pensó escandalizado. Entró en ella, seguramente habría algún libro o revista interesante que leer o algún rincón oscuro y escondido en el cual dormir, camino pasando una a una las estanterías de libros y se decidió a girar por la siguiente pero un sollozo lo detuvo, _¿Quién lloraba en una biblioteca, por kami-sama?_ Ojeó curioso y vio a Osakada echa un ovillo en un asiento apoyándose en la mesa de enfrente, la observó un segundo y siguió su camino sigiloso para que no lo notara, pero no alcanzó a girar en el siguiente vestíbulo cuando sintió como su camisa empezaba a gotear, la miró, era agua, estaba desde el pecho hasta la cintura toda mojada.

-Pero qué- Su boca fue tapada por una mano y su cuerpo fue empujado hasta dar con la estantería. No perdió de vista a la chica que ponía un vaso en la mesa y lo miraba atemorizada.

-Gomen-Susurró- Pero…puede echarnos- Miró en la dirección que ella lo hacía y sobre su hombro derecho vio a la bibliotecaria, se giró y le sonrió con sorna. ¿_En serio le tenía miedo a esa mujer?_

-Osakada…-

-Está triste- Él abrió los ojos y levantó una ceja- Por Horio- La miró aún más interrogante. –Son… ¿a-algo?- Se sonrojó significativamente y él lo comprendió- Cuando se está con alguien se es fiel- Infló las mejillas, enojada- Como se atreve…somos mejores amigas.

Él ya entendía eso de la monogamia…su madre y su padre eran una relación muy sólida a pesar de las sinvergüencerías de su padre.

-No…no se puede…no se puede ir por ahí besando a la gente- La miró fijamente, ella estaba ofendida por lo que había hecho su amigo y no la culpaba. No entendía lo que decía ella, pues de cierta manera sus amigos eran la excepción a la regla, y si no se equivocaba, ella se refería a besar gente que no fuese…pareja.

-Yo no…-

-Shhh- La miró mal y se acercó un poco más a ella para susurrar, quedando muy cerca de la mesa.

-Yo no creo-

-El… ¿el qué?- Susurró nerviosa por la reciente cercanía del príncipe. Él lo notó y se acercó un poco más…empezaba a encontrar cierto placer en molestarla, como ayer en su entrenamiento particular, cuando se le había acercado ella se había puesto nerviosa, así como ahora.

-Lo que dices- Hizo una pausa, pensativo- Gomen- Susurró de nuevo una disculpa. _Otra_. Sakuno lo miró sorprendida, enrojeció e infló sus mejillas en un gesto demasiado infantil que lo hizo sonreír divertido.

-No se burle, Echizen-san- Y dale con el mote, en verdad que seguía molesta.

-No me llames así- Le ordenó. Pero quien se creía que era, por muchos años que llevaran conociéndose él no tenía por qué ordenarle nada, ya bastante había hecho cortándose las puntas del cabello en cuanto le escuchó decir que lo tenía muy largo como para andar aguantándose todo lo que él decía y pensaba sobre ella.

-Si no le gusta no lo escuche- Le respondió bajando la mirada, a leguas se veía que estaba molesta, pero se le dificultaba el hablarle así, cuando siempre se había caracterizado por ser más bien tímida.

-Ryuzaki- Habló en un tono de advertencia- ¿Qué te pasa?-

-No se acerque más- Le rogó pero él malicioso se acercó hasta quedar al frente suyo, a un palmo de distancia.- Mou- Murmuró, afectada por el creciente temblor en sus piernas, se apoyó con las manos a la mesa que tenía a su espalda y levantó la cabeza para mirarle pero sus rostros quedaron aún más cerca. Ryoma frunció el ceño, ella se sonrojó y se quedó inmóvil, no pretendía acercarse más a él y alejarse le quedaba física y dolorosamente posible si contorsionaba la espalda hacia atrás y se partía unas cuantas vertebras…decidió intentarlo.

-Ryuzaki- Dijo él en un tono más grave y susurrante de lo que pretendía, pero ese tono hizo que se estremeciera, deteniendo su intento de quedar más que doblada sobre la mesa. _Por kami-sama, aléjate. _Pensó desesperada, no sabía qué hacer y estaba demasiado nerviosa para pensar.

Él arrugó aún más el entrecejo, no estaba políticamente correcto acercársele así a una chica, por más que fuese Ryuzaki y por mucho que fuese lo más cercano a una amiga que tuviese. Recordó entonces la conversación de besos y chicas de hacía un rato. Sería posible que ellos…no… ¿o sí?

Por amor al cielo, ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo, pero acercó su rostro un poco más al de ella, despacio, por si pretendía huir, él no la detendría, estaba tan asustado y confuso como ella pero no lo demostraría…y tampoco tenía ganas de obligarla a hacer algo que ni siquiera él sabía que estaba haciendo.

Entonces Sakuno no pudo resistir más la pena e intentó hablar, pero al hacerlo sus labios rozaron los de Ryoma y no pudo contenerse, gimió bajito un _kuso _y se sonrojó hasta la médula. Él no hizo nada…ella tampoco, se quedaron allí a centímetros de distancia con los labios rozándose y ella, sintiendo muchísima pena, pegó sus labios a los de él, encontrándolos tentadoramente tibios. Cerró fuerte los ojos.

Él disfruto del contacto, simple y suave…con los ojos abiertos mirando lo que aquel rostro femenino hacía, recordó la conversación con sus amigos, pero lo cierto es que no sabía nada de esto que estaba viviendo…por muchas película y novelas románticas que su madre pusiera en el televisor él jamás les prestaba atención… se sintió incomodo y moviendo su rostro unos centímetros a la derecha encajó los labios aún más con los femeninos, temiendo separarse y no sentir más la sensación agradable que sentía en ese mismo instante. Sus manos, que permanecían a sus costados se alzaron a la mesa y se ubicaron muy cerca a la cadera de la chica, encerrándola en esa prisión de piel cubierta por el uniforme.

Ella sentía sus labios arder bajo el contacto de los de Ryoma, pero no se movía, no quería que se detuviera ese momento imposible, estaba tan nerviosa que las mejillas las sentía rojísimas y las piernas le temblaban, temía caerse y se apoyó aún más en la mesa, elevándose un poco, pegando su cuerpo al de él, moviendo las manos que la sostenían en la mesa para apoyarse mejor, moviendo el vaso que había dejado suspendido y escuchando como se golpeaba al golpear la superficie, se sobresaltó pero no hizo nada…no hasta que no escuchó el chirrido de una silla al correrse al otro lado de la estantería, abrió los ojos asombrada y empujó al ojiambar lo más lejos posible de ella.

-Saku-chan, ¿te has equivocado de vestíbulo?- Sakuno miró a su amiga, que había corrido un par de libros de la estantería y la miraba solo a ella, con los ojos fijos _solo en ella._

-Hai…ya…yo…bet-betsuni-

-Ven rápido, en esta revista hay unos chismes que están buenísimos… y son de los protagonistas de la serie que…- siguió hablando emocionada, sin rastro de la tristeza que la consumía hacía poco. Sakuno salió caminando rápido y sin mirarle ni un instante de aquel vestíbulo.

* * *

Llevaba media hora ahí sentado…lanzando la pelota de tenis a una pared con la suficiente fuerza y puntería como para que regresara hasta su posición.

¿En dónde se había metido esa niña, es que no pensaba ir a entrenar? Era imposible, ella nunca faltaba por más tarde que llegara –que normalmente eran 5 a 10 minutos- no media hora. Se paró del suelo y recogió sus cosas, el entrenamiento era de 3 a 5, si ella no quería ir él no la esperaría, en cuanto más rápido llegase a su casa, más rápido podía jugar un partido contra su padre.

Caminó por las calles de Tokyo sin mucho afán, pensativo. Él jamás habría hecho lo que hizo si no hubiese sido influenciado por Momoshiro, si a alguien tenía que culpar, era a él, siempre se metía en problemas con Ryuzaki gracias a él… con esas _citas _que ponía para hacer encordados…con las salidas a las ferias o al cine, siempre lo hacía quedar con ella por alguna u otra razón. Levantó la mirada para saber en qué calle iba pero le fue imposible reconocerla, _genial, _dio unas cuantas vueltas y estaba a punto de llamar un taxi cuando algo llamó su atención, ¿Qué no era esa su entrenadora? Caminó unos pasos más y la vio subirse a un taxi, el que él en sus pensamientos había llamado y el que tanto necesitaba para dejar de estar perdido, trotó hacia ella pero en cuanto fue a cruzar la calle desapareció el auto por una esquina.

Observó con atención cada una de las casas que estaban allí y solo pudo reconocer una, a decir verdad, solo Ryuzaki abuela se había subido al taxi, el avanzó unos pasos reticente, pero llegó hasta el portón. Timbró sin esperanzas de recibir una respuesta y cuanto ya había tomado la decisión de irse de allí, una chica con dos trenzas abrió la puerta.

Sakuno abrió creyendo que su abuela había olvidado algo, pero cuan equivocada estaba. En cuanto vio a Ryoma al otro lado de la puerta intentó cerrarla, pero la fuerza de su masculina mano se lo prohibió…asustada miró en dirección a la sala de estar y él lo notó.

-¿No estás sola?-

-Ie- Le respondió negando- Tomo-chan…ella…yo…ve-vete- Le dijo sin mirarlo.

-No- Ella se sonrojó furiosamente

-Por favor…podría verte- le rogó

-No has ido- Le dijo, refiriéndose a la práctica.

-Mou- Se lamentó y nerviosa le miró a los ojos.-Gomen….Tomo-chan…ella…gomen- No sabía que decir, estaba asustada por lo que sentía, por lo que había pasado…era su primer beso, no podía tomárselo con calma, por eso había huido a su casa con Tomoka, aprovechando que tenían aún tantos trabajos para terminar.

Él no dijo nada pero se acercó un poco más, le llevaba una cabeza de altura, eso la ponía aún más nerviosa, que fuese tan grande, más grande que ella.

-E-Echizen-san-

-No me llames así- Le ordenó…así como había hecho esa misma tarde y ella volvió a enojarse… ¿_pero es que no lo entendía?_

_-_No me des órdenes- Masculló en voz baja, demasiado baja y él tuvo que inclinarse para oírla, quedando sorprendentemente cerca de ella, que sonrojándose retrocedió unos pasos. Él la siguió sin cerrar la puerta.

-No me llames así- Le dijo entonces en voz baja, grave, susurrante y en un tono de petición tan atractivo que la hizo sonrojar y tropezar mientras se seguía alejando de él, pero él sabía lo torpe que era y con reflejos rápidos la tomó del brazo para no dejarla caer. La haló con medida fuerza hacía sí mismo, rodeándole con la otra mano la cintura. -Torpe.

-Ryo-Ryoma-kun…ale-aléjate- Él sonrió triunfante, perturbándola con su cercanía.

-No quiero- Le dijo testarudo y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, no sabía desde cuando Ryoma hablaba tanto, pero nunca le había dedicado tantas palabras como en ese semana y eso la desconcertaba…se sonrojó recordando el beso, se enderezó un poco, asustada por lo que podría _volver _a pasar y se maldijo interiormente porque al hacerlo había quedado pegadita a él…como esa tarde…como cuando le robó su primer beso…gimió con lamentación por su mala suerte.

Pero su cuerpo reaccionaba diferente, de alguna u otra forma se sentía atraído por él y su enojo no era tan fuerte como la atracción que secretamente sentía desde que era una niña…una vez más se enderezó y pegó sus labios a él, con tanto ahínco que le dolieron los dientes al estrellarse con los del príncipe. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos lentamente y sintió como él dejaba resbalar su otra mano hacia su cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Suspiró en medio del beso.

-Sakuno…ya se secó la pintura- Escuchó que decían a lo lejos, pero esa voz se le hacía demasiado conocida para que sonara en un murmullo. Se separó lentamente de ella, como si no quisiera, en cambio la pelirroja le empujó con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo trastabillar hasta la puerta de entrada

-A-adiós- Le cerró en la cara. Él miró asombrado como se escabullía dentro de la casa pero prefirió irse de allí, estaba demasiado turbado por todo lo que había pasado aquel día, que al final ya no lo sentía tan malo.

* * *

Consentía a Karupin a la par que miraba el techo, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba así, pero estaba seguro de que no había sido el tiempo suficiente para estar seguro de qué era lo que ocurría en su vida en los últimos dos días. Sabía que no se había sentido mal al hacerlo, y mucho menos al repetirlo, pero también sabía que no era lo correcto comportarse así, es decir, él jamás había sentido el más mísero interés por cosas diferentes al tenis, y ni por asomo habría pensado en las chicas más allá de sus compañeras, que eran dos, Ryuzaki y Osakada, ninguna más se le había acercado tanto, ni siquiera su club de fans, e incluso si se ponía a pensar detenidamente, la castaña era demasiado escandalosa para su gusto, en absoluto se la aguantaba más de dos horas en una de las charlas que se creaban entre sus amigos.

Suspiró pesadamente, nada de lo que hacía tenía sentido, su primer beso, no…sus dos primeros y únicos besos habían sido con la misma chica y ni por asomo se sentía avergonzado o arrepentido por eso, pero era algo que no admitiría jamás en voz alta porque igual era demasiado extraño.

Unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, golpearon enseguida su puerta.

-Hay gente en la puerta, _honey._\- Le dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Momoshiro y a Eiji en la entrada de su casa

-O'chibi- Le saltó encima abrazándolo muy fuerte y colgándosele encima. –Qué alegría verte.

-No me digas- Susurró de mala gana.

-Vamos a jugar un rato, ¿vienes?- dijo el moreno sonriente y él asintió con una sonrisa socarrona.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a las canchas. Completamente llenas.

-Uff, menos mal los chicos ya están aquí. Syusuke, ¿apartaste la cancha?

-Hai…hola Ryoma.- Le saludó.

No tardaron mucho en entregarles el turno.

-Entonces… ¿qué tal van las clases de culinaria, Kawamura?- Preguntó Oishi con interés bajo la interesada mirada del resto de los chicos.

-A decir verdad, muy extenuantes, nos ponen a prueba cada día y casi siempre son clases teóricas más que prácticas- dijo con tristeza, Oishi plantó sus manos en su espalda compadeciéndolo.

-Nya, mejor no hablemos de estudio, a mí me deprimen mis clases en la academia de deportes.-

-Si…mejor interesémonos en Momoshiro, que se le ve demasiado distraído- Syusuke miró con suspicacia hacia el moreno. Que solo hasta entonces presto atención a lo que hablaban.

-Gomen- dijo apenado- Es solo que…

-Ann-chan está enojada- Terminó Eiji por él y todos vieron el tono rojizo en las mejillas de Momo.

-Pero…como no estarlo…si es un idiota-

-¡Mamushi!-

-¡Kaoru!-

Gritaron a unísono Momo y Oishi.

-No es así…solo se molestó porque olvidé nuestra cita.

-Lo dicho…un idiota.

Y ahí se quedaron, dándole consejos y hablando de chicas, cosa que a él no le interesaba en absoluto, ni siquiera ahora que había experimentado un mísero placer con un espécimen femenino. Aburrido de tanta perorata con el tema de las chicas se dedicó a mirar los partidos de las demás canchas mientras caminaban hacia la de ellos.

-No no…yo te lo digo…ayer besé a Kurumi en nuestra tercera cita, fue algo muy bonito, la verdad- Dijo Eiji apenado por contar sus intimidades con la chica que recién había invitado a salir.

-Con lengüita, me imagino- Dijo Syusuke malintencionado, intentando hacerle poner aún más rojo si podía y lo consiguió porque Eiji empezó a balbucear incoherencias mientras desviaba la mirada a cientos de lugares.- Venga, que esos son sabrosos- terminó socarrón y todos rieron de lo sonrojado que se veía Eiji.

Fastidiado de toda aquella conversación se fue hacía los lavados, jugar cuando sus amigos estaban más ocupados hablando que compitiendo era mortalmente aburrido y la sed se incrementaba a medida que el sol se ponía sobre sus cabezas. Se encaminó a la salida de las canchas, dio unas cuantas vueltas por el centro de rendimiento, y giro por la siguiente esquina para darse de bruces contra algo que le golpeó el pecho. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró a una niña con dos tranzas anudadas a los lados masajeándose la nariz…desde el viernes del _incidente _no la había visto.

-Gomen, joven- Dijo ella levantando la vista.-KYAAAAA- Gritó al ver con quien se había estrellado.

-No grites- murmuró malhumorado, ahora resultaba que era una gritona.

-Gomen- Se disculpó sonrojándose.

-Deja de disculparte…es molesto-

-Gom…perd…_por kami-sama-_ Se llevó una mano a la frente golpeándose por su torpeza…Él se burló con una sonrisa socarrona. -Ryo…mou…_no otra vez-_ Se lamentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¿Me…-respiró un poco- me be-besarás?- _Sí tú quieres sí._ Se sorprendió pensando eso y enseguida sopesó la pregunta… ¿a qué venía eso?, él no iba por ahí besándola todo el tiempo.

-Solo- pasó saliva, todo esto era muy confuso para él, se pasó una mano por la cara y peinó hacia tras su cabello, desesperado- No entiendo nada.

-Yo menos- La miró desde su altura y rio bajo, con ironía. No sabía que había ocurrido pero todo eso era nuevo para él, para ella suponía que también. La miró detenidamente y ella se sonrojó salvajemente.

-Mou- Sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y respirando hondo habló- Tú… ¿Por qué lo haces?-

-No lo sé- Masculló rabioso porque se sentía demasiado atraído por la cercanía…._ "Venga, que esos son sabrosos". _No pudo evitarlo, su curiosidad era mucho más grande que su pena y los dos besos anteriores no habían tenido ningún contacto a parte de sus labios…y esa frase de Syusuke era demasiado tentadora como para pasarla desapercibida.

Dos días….solo dos días habían pasado desde ese viernes y ya estaba pensando las mismas burradas.

Acercó su rostro hasta quedar frente a ella y sintió su aliento, su respiración entrecortada. Observó por un momento sus labios y los encontró brillantes y un poco rojos, con curiosidad sacó la punta de la lengua y recorrió la pequeña extensión de su labio inferior haciéndola jadear…_frambuesa_. No pudo resistirse y por tercera vez fue ella quien hizo inexistente la distancia entre sus bocas. Él entrecerró sus ojos y observó satisfecho como las manos femeninas se posaban en sus hombros. El contacto duró unos segundos, cuando ella quiso separarse él no se lo permitió y cerró los brazos apresándola desde la cintura. Con la sorpresa jadeo entreabriendo los labios y él con premura coló su lengua, solo para escucharla gemir de gusto.

Se sentía desfallecer, jamás, ni en sus más imposibles sueños había imaginado tener la lengua del príncipe infiltrada en su boca, jugueteando lentamente, recorriéndola, buscando la suya…dubitativa movió con timidez la suya y la unió a la masculina, enrollándose. Suspiró gustosa.

Sintió la pena surgir en cuanto los labios de Ryoma se separaron de los suyos y lo hizo de nuevo…huyó de allí con la máxima velocidad que las piernas le daban, corrió tanto y tan lejos que cuando se detuvo frente al estacionamiento no sabía si jadeaba por el beso o por el esfuerzo…

Su abuela la encontró riendo cuando llegó frente al auto y lo abrió pero no preguntó.

Mientras la tarde avanzaba ella no podía dejar de pensar en el beso, tocándose la boca, sonriendo como idiota y despidiéndose de su abuela se acostó…no sabía cómo miraría a la cara al tenista ese lunes…pero se acostó más feliz que nunca.

Cuando despertó aún era muy temprano, decidió alistarse con rapidez y salir en dirección a la casa de Tomoka, hacía mucho tiempo no caminaban juntas a la escuela por su despiste a la hora de despertar.

Timbró y esperó unos segundos a que le abrieran y se sorprendió al encontrar a su amiga tan abrigada.

-Tomo-chan… ¿estás constipada?- Ella no contestó, más bien se fijó en que no hubiese ningún chismoso mirándolas y se desanudo la tela que tenía en el cuello.- ¡Te picó algo terrible!- Su amiga le tapó la boca y le dio una mirada de advertencia- ¿Fuiste ya al médico?- preguntó dudosa.

-Cla-claro que no…fue Horio- Ryuaki se sorprendió. _¿Cómo era posible un golpe en el cuello? Yo lo mato. _Pensó furiosa- Sakuno…los besos en el cuello a veces son así-

-¿Nande?

-Si es que eres…pues…es que Horio y yo…ammm…como que nos excedimos un poco y le pedí que besase mi cuello- Se sonrojaron ambas- Pe-pero…no creí…yo…se sentía muy bien para detenerlo- Chilló lastimeramente.

-Bu-bueno…amm…no le co-contaré a nadie- La verdad que no sabía que más decir.

Caminaron hacia la escuela y Tomoka le contó todos los detalles…de cómo habían terminado solos en el salón de clases y de beso en beso él había terminado en su mandíbula, repartiendo besos por aquí y por allá y de repente ella se lo pedía, que la besará allí y cómo hacerlo, advirtiéndole de no hacerlo muy fuerte para no dejar marcas pero sintiéndose tan bien no había podido detenerlo y pidiéndole más él accedió…no le dio mucha importancia hasta que apenas unas cuantas muchas horas después…duchándose…fue que vio las marcas allí…Lo mataría en cuanto lo viera por no haberse detenido aun cuando ella lo estuviera disfrutando.

Se sentaron adelante del todo, las clases de matemáticas las tomaban así para prestar atención y no suspender, en cuanto entraron notó como Tomoka recorría con la mirada el salón y la cruzaba furiosa con la apenada de Horio.

-Me matará-

-¿Eh?-

-Tomo-chan…sé que ella me matará, Ryoma-sama-

-¿Por?- Preguntó extrañado, creía que esos dos se habían arreglado.

-Ayer…bu-bueno…como que… como que me propase con ella.- Ryoma abrió los ojos…pero sí eran unos niños…bueno…jóvenes, quien sabia ahora en que lío se había metido su amigo con la castaña- La besé en el cuello, juro que no era mi intención…pero ella se veía tan gustosa- Se removió incomodo, no le gustaba hacia donde iba aquella conversación, bastante tenía con el pervertido de su padre para encima tener que escuchar las andanzas de esos dos. –El pañuelo que lleva en su cuello quiere decir que le deje marcas, ella me lo aclaró por teléfono…juró que moriría si amanecía con marcas en su lindo pescuezo. –Se compadeció de su amigo y le tendió un pedazo del chocolate que se había estado comiendo. En seguida inicio la clase.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando su mirada se desvió hacia la pelirroja, parecía incomoda, levantó una mano dudosa y expresó sus interrogantes al profesor, pero la clase siguió y él no pudo despegar la vista de ella, todo le confundía demasiado…lo disfrutaba…pero lo confundía demasiado. En un movimiento demasiado delicado ella tomó una de sus trenzas y la guio hacia el frente, no supo que hizo ella con ese trozo de cabello porque sus ojos se posaron en la blanca tez del cuello que dejaron al descubierto…_se veía tentador. _Aquel pequeño trozo de carne que a duras penas se veía entre el inicio de su cabello y el borde de la camisa se veía demasiado tentador. "_La besé en el cuello…se veía tan gustosa". _Sacudió la cabeza…últimamente sus amigos le influenciaban demasiado y él no podía permitirse victimizar de esa manera a la chica que tenía en las narices…por mucha curiosidad que despertara en él no podía caer tan bajo…no podía hacerla caer tan bajo.

El receso, para su agrado, llegó en un dos por tres y salió corriendo de aquel salón sin esperar a nadie, estaba fascinado con las musarañas que veía en los pasillos mientras recorría uno a uno el colegio. Se encontró frente a la biblioteca, le sorprendía de sobremanera darse cuenta que en realidad sí existía ese gran templo de los libros en la escuela, jamás habían mencionado que hubiese una, o tal vez si, la verdad nunca hacia sus deberes con demasiado esfuerzo. Lo que le recordó la maqueta que debía mandar a hacer para el siguiente lunes, él no pensaba mancharse las manos con tempera sabiendo que ese tiempo lo podía gastar jugando tenis.

No tardó ni 5 minuto en encontrar una buena revista de tenis en el stand de la entrada y se encaminó a las mesas del fondo…cayó dormido apenas la ojeó.

A eso de las 4 de la tarde despertó por un rayo de sol que le alumbró justo en los ojos. _Kuso._ Si seguía quedándose dormido lo suspenderían más de un mes…pero ya no valía la pena correr hacia ninguna clase, pues ya todos debían estar en sus casas. Caminó hacia el salón en busca de su maleta y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la nieta de su entrenadora recostada en la puerta que daba paso a su salón, con una mano en la cintura y el otro brazo tapando su frente, suspirando lastimosamente y a sus pies, una maleta blanca y otra azul, con su nombre cocido en ella.

Se acercó sigiloso y en cuanto estuvo al frente suyo se aclaró la garganta, ella se sobresaltó y antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella gritó asustada su nombre, lo empujo (como se había vuelto costumbre) y salió corriendo como una posesa. Miró su silueta en la distancia y sonrió burlón…porque sí quería su morral de vuelta tendría que ir a buscarlo a su casa…

Caminó con tranquilidad de vuelta a casa, con una maleta en cada mano.

En cuanto Sakuno se dio cuenta de lo patética que se había visto decidió detener sus pasos y caminar lentamente…nunca había corrido tan rápido, aun cuando su maleta fuese tan ligera. Subió su mano al hombro para acomodarse las correas y abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta de su error, aterrada.

-NOOOOOO-

* * *

Entró en aquel jardín delantero segura de sí misma, no caería en la tentación, ya se había humillado tres veces ¡tres! Y no pretendía seguir con ese…ese…lo que fuera. Infló las mejillas rojas como un tomate y timbró. Antes de salir corriendo arrepentida una joven se asomó por la puerta.

-Buenas noches- Le saludó amable.

-Bu-buenas…etto…yo…pu-pues verá-

-Necesitas a Ryo-kun, ¿verdad?- ¿_Ryo-kun? _

-Hai-

-Está en su cuarto- Cerró la puerta tras ella- ¡Primo llegó visita!- Gritó ella- Sube, primer cuarto a la derecha- Le dijo sonriente y ella soltó el aire al recordar que Ryoma vivía con Nanako, su prima. Le sorprendía pues ella debía tener unos 25 años.

Subió con timidez los escalones, temiéndose lo peor…un beso, una caricia, cualquier cosa la haría vulnerable, claro que le gustaban…pero…ella se sentía demasiado enamorada como para tener con Ryoma el juego que tenían su mejor amiga y Horio.

La puerta se abrió y una sonrisa irónica la recibió del otro lado.

\- Ho-hola- Saludó.

-Pasa- Dijo escuetamente y ella le obedeció. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, curiosa, ocupando sus pensamientos en el lugar donde podría estar su maleta y no en la cercanía del azabache. _La cercanía del azabache. _Abrió los ojos y retrocedió unos pasos, dándose e espaldas contra un armario.

.Auch- Se quejó. –No lo hagas- Su voz sonó todo lo débil que no debería haber sonado.

-¿El qué?-

-A-acercarte…no es…no es prudente- Miró su rostro sin levantar la cabeza y a él se le antojó el gesto más tierno con que la había visto jamás. Sonrió con gentileza, seguía sin entender que era lo que ocurría allí, en el momento en que sus cuerpos se acercaban todo parecía reducirse a la atracción que sentía por sus pequeños labios. Ella, nerviosa, aparto su trenza y la lanzo hacia atrás, en una acción que no pasó desapercibida por sus ojos gatunos de color oro. Clavó su mirada en la piel, ella ya no llevaba el uniforme y el vestido que traía era de tirantes, por demás dejaba bastante piel al descubierto, tragó saliva. _No se lo creía._ Mataría a sus amigos sin que ellos supieran la razón, no pensaba contarle a nadie los deseos que despertaba en él aquella niñita.

Posó su frente en uno de sus desnudos hombros, lamentándose por lo que quería hacer y _haría. _Ella subió tímidamente una mano a su cabellera, consintiéndole lentamente, removiendo las hebras con lentitud, calmando su tortura. Él respiró hondo y giró el rostro, se lamió los labios y sopló lentamente sintiendo como a ella se le cortaba la respiración. Sonrió y acercó su boca a la piel blanca, posando con parsimonia un húmedo beso que la derritió.

"_Con lengüita, me imagino",_ sus pensamientos se abrieron paso por entre sus labios y su lengua recorrió una pequeña extensión de piel cremosa. La sintió estremecerse y se hinchó de orgullo, repitió el gesto y ella reaccionó igual. Comenzaban a gustarle sus suspiros. Pegó los labios y succionó un poquito, no había otra manera de besar. Las manos que estaban en su cabello lo halaron suavemente pero no solo eso, también lo presionaron contra la piel, como si pidiese más, siguió succionando la piel, lamiéndola lentamente mientras ella apretaba la boca y soltaba leves jadeos, apenas audibles. Se separó para respirar y la miró a los ojos. Estaban vidriosos.

-Hazlo…hazlo de nuevo- Sin esperar respuesta lo atrajo hacia el otro lado de su cuello y él no se rehusó a repetir la operación. Lamiendo primero, succionando y humedeciendo después. La escuchó suspirar aún más profundamente. La tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, las piernas femeninas temblaban como un flan.

-Ryoma, Ryuzaki-chan, la entrenadora está esperando.- Escuchó a su madre a través de la puerta y sintió el empujón que por costumbre recién adquirida, Sakuno le daba, después la vio salir corriendo con su morral en mano.

Cuando Sakuno entró en el auto de su abuela tomó aire y disimulo el acelerado latido de su corazón, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo se escondían gracias al anochecer prematuro de ese día de comienzos de marzo, sus trenzas cubrían los tirantes del vestido y la respiración intentaba ser acompasada, fallando estrepitosamente por la corrida veloz hacia el vehículo, su abuela no hizo preguntas.

Apenas llegó subió la cena a la habitación y apenas pudo concentrarse en unos cuantos deberes cuando decidió acostarse. A la mañana siguiente todo fue un caos, su despertador no sonó porque olvidó ponerlo, su falda no estaba pulcramente planchada porque la había olvidado en la secadora, su cabello parecía ser el único aliado, aun estando esponjado y ondulado, se dejaba trenzar, apartó unos mechones de su cuello para que la trenza se ladeara hacia atrás y aguantó un grito en su garganta cuando observó su cuello frente al espejo…gritar haría que su abuela se preocupara y ella no quería que su abuela viera _eso._ Tomó maquillaje y lo aplicó, pero el color violeta no se aplacó, ella, a diferencia de Tomoka, no tenía muchas bufandas y ese día se veía demasiado soleado para llevar una. Intentó concentrarse en buscar una solución en vez de insultarse mentalmente, Tomoka ya había hablado de _eso _con ella, y ella muy burra había caído en lo mismo. "_los besos en el cuello a veces son así", _había dicho ella, "_se sentía muy bien para detenerlo", _le había advertido y ella tan inocente creía que _eso_ no le iba a pasar factura a ella.

Con rabia lanzo la goma de atar su trenza al suelo y a medida que se removía por la habitación la única trenza recién hecha se iba desatando.

Sopló para quitar un mechón de pelo, mirándose al espejo vio se melena, que le llegaba a la cintura, completamente ondulado, un tanto desordenado y lo suficientemente voluminoso como para cubrir las marcas. Felicitó a su cuerpo y sobre todo a su cabello por actuar solos y ayudarle. Se puso unas pinzas en el lado derecho para apartarlo de su rostro y encaminó a la escuela.

Distraída como ella sola no notó la mirada sorprendida de su abuela, ni las miradas de los chicos mientras caminaba, no notó nada hasta que entró en el salón y todos (en realidad solo unos cuantos) se quedaron en silencio y la miraron (sobre todo las chicas). Tomoka la miró sorprendida.

-Pero Saku-chan…estás hermosa con el cabello suelto- le dijo boquiabierta.

-Ari-arigatou- se sentó a su lado, frente al tablero.

-¿Por qué estás tan guapa?- le preguntó picarona, notó como instintivamente Sakuno miraba en otra dirección, tras ellas, Tomoka hizo como si no lo notara y unos cuantos segundos después se giró, solo para encontrarse con los ojos gélidos del príncipe. Lo que ella no sabía era por qué su amiga se ponía de repente tan rojita…ahí había gato encerrado y ella buscaría la llave, y lo liberaría y jugaría a la pelotita con él y…

-Buenos días chicos.

-Buenos días, profesor- respondieron al unísono.

Tomoka se concentró en la clase, pero Sakuno se removía incomoda por su cabello en la cara y no se lo apartaba, de un momento a otro se giró y frunció el ceño mirando en _esa_ dirección. Tuvo que controlarse para no girar y cotillear, Sakuno refunfuñó y a Tomoka se le acabó la paciencia, levantó su mano con cautela de no llamar la atención y agitándola le quitó el cabello del rostro a su amiga. Tomoka no se giró, solo lo hizo y ya, hubiese estado bien si Sakuno no se hubiera movido tan rápido para cubrirse otra vez, entonces la castaña se abstuvo de seguir tomando apuntes y observó de reojo como Sakuno respiraba aliviada. _¿Qué escondes, Sakuno Ryuzaki? _Pensó maliciosa…espero muchos minutos, demasiado, incluso, pero cuando el profesor dio la clase por terminada y la mayoría de chicos salía del aula, empezó a guardar muy despacio sus cosas en su mochila, a pesar de que no hacía falta. Mientras ella se tomaba su tiempo vio como Ryoma pasaba por delante de sus narices y se detenía unos milisegundos, que si no estuviera atenta se los perdía y miraba fijamente a su amiga, adusto, ella le miraba furiosa y sonrojadisimas. En cuanto Ryoma y su…algo, salieron por la puerta ella encaró a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué se traen los dos?-

-¿Na-nani?-

-No me hagas obligarte Ryuzaki Sakuno-

-Mou…yo…yo no…ve-verás…no-nosotros, pues- se tocaba las dos manos y las retorcía en su regazo- Tú y Horio-san- Tomoka pestañeó confundida.- Él me besó, yo no pude evitarlo, me dejó marcas y ahora el cabello no me lo puedo trenzar- dijo todo de carrerilla y solo cogió las palabras clave, cuando las sopesó abrió lentamente los ojos y juró que vería hasta el futuro de lo abiertos que los tenía, con tremenda declaración no podía gritar, tenía muchas ganas pero la voz no le salía, estaba en shock…¿Qué Ryoma-sama ha hecho qué? ¿Con su amiga? ¿Cuando?

-¿Cu-cuando?- Le preguntó. La cara de Sakuno lo dijo todo, debían haber varios encuentros de por medio…ella era la mala amiga, por andar con su…cosa, algo, lo que fuera…mejor dicho, con Horio, no le prestaba atención, seguro que se lo habría pretendido decir pero ella contándole sus andanzas la ignoraba y ahora su amiga, su inocente amiga, había sido mancillada por el príncipe. Reaccionando le apartó el cabello, no había nada visible por delante, pero allí, bajo la oreja, podía apreciar unas violetas marcas que contrastaban demasiado con la blancura oriental de su amiga.

-Desde el Viernes-

-...ya veo por qué soñaste con él, picarona- Se rio su amiga.

-Iie, no es así…-Tomó aire-Er…en realidad…yo le besé a él- Tomoka chilló todo lo que no había chillado minutos antes. Cuando se calmó, Sakuno le explicó todo cuanto pudo, pero en cuanto llegó a la parte de los besos en el cuello empezó a tartamudear mucho más de lo que pretendía y Tomoka apenas pudo entender palabras sueltas.

-Pero…tampoco somos nada- Terminó su relato con tristeza y Tomoka intentó animarla, si Ryoma seguía el juego debía ser por algo, no podía perder las esperanzas tan pronto.

Salieron a merendar y jugaron a los naipes en la cafetería mientras la hora de receso acababa. Por eso eran amigas, porque a pesar de ser tan diferentes siempre se apoyaban y se animaban.

Cuando entraron a clase de nuevo se sentaron lo más atrás que pudieron y hablaban de vez en cuando, sobretodo Tomoka que intentaba averiguar que tan bien besaba el príncipe del tenis.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Takeshi Konomi es dueño de lo que reconocéis, contenido...mio.

* * *

**La Redención de Ryuzaki**

_Capítulo Dos_

* * *

_-Tomo chan. Se que __últimamente_

..._gomen...quisiera..a-a veces quisiera no herirte cada...vez que abro la boca...por eso deseo hacer las cosas bien...yo...yo hablé con Momo-sempai y...ahora creo que...- Horio la miró tímidamente, tomó su mano pequeña entre las suyas y sonrojandose la miro a los ojos- quieres...ser mi novia?-_-Y entonces le dije que si Sakuno-chan.

-Awww es tan hermoso- Respondió Sakuno sinceramente, ambas se miraron emocionadas y se abrazaron efusivamente.

-Ya no tengo que preocuparme por mi pareja para el baile- A Sakuno se le entristeció la mirada.- Vamos, estoy segura de que pronto recibirás invitación de algún chico. Desde que viniste con tu cabello suelto no paran de hablar sobre ti y lo guapa que estas.

* * *

Ryoma estaba molesto, golpeaba la pelota con demasiada fuerza y a duras penas alcanzaba a recorrer la cancha para no perderla. No podía pensar con claridad desde el lunes y no se dirigía hacia Ryuzaki desde el Martes...y ya era Sábado.

Continuó golpeándola hasta que no pudo contestar el rebote y salió volando hacia los árboles. Caminó lentamente hacia allí donde había caído la pelota y divisó a lo lejos a dos chicas.

_-Ya no tengo que preocuparme por mi pareja para el baile- ...- Vamos, estoy segura de que pronto recibirás invitación de algún chico. Desde que viniste con tu cabello suelto no paran de hablar sobre ti y lo guapa que estas- _

Ryoma salió de las canchas ofuscado.

*/*/

Ese día de lunes estaba especialmente soleado, todo Seigaku estaba en hora de almuerzo y los chicos de penúltimo año estaban en la cafetería. Ryoma estaba rodeado por sus amigos, Horio, Kato, Katsuo y Momoshiro, habían estado hablando sobre estrategias para lograr que los chicos del equipo no estuviesen tan reacios a jugar dobles pero las ideas flotaban en el aire sin ninguna forma y de cierta manera Ryoma no podía enfocarse al 100% en la conversación debido a sus peleas mentales acerca de su situación actual. Masticó un poco mas su pescado rostizado y miro hipnotizado el tenedor.

-No lo sé, yo aun no se lo pido a Ann, pero ella va a otra escuela secundaria asi que no estoy seguro.

-Yo se lo pedí a una chica del B y aceptó así que yo ya tengo pareja para el baile- Dijo Katsuo.

-oi Horio, tu crees que si...bu...bueno, tal vez, Ryuzaki-san quiera...o ... ¿acepte ir al baile conmigo?-

Ryoma era muy bueno disimulando con su cara de póker, por eso cuando escuchó esa pregunta supo que habian cambiado subitamente de tema y nadie notó como por poco se atraganta y como la venita de su sien sobresalía. Giró su mirada hacia Kato, el más tímido de los 3, pero el autor de la pregunta.

-No lo sé- Musitó Horio pensativo

-Bueno, es Sakuno, seguro te dirá que si para hacer caridad- dijo Momo y todos rieron. Sin embargo el ojiambar pronto se aburrió de la conversación y se fue a recorrer los pasillos de la escuela.

Durante 1 hora durmió en la azotea, ya atardecía cuando emprendió el camino hacia el salón de clases para recoger su mochila, giró unos cuantos pasillos pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Gomen, Ryuzaki-san, me...me preguntaba si...- Ryoma sintió como _esa _vena volvía a palpitar furiosamente y su entrecejo se arrugaba, no lo entendía, ¿que problema podía causarle que Kato invitase a Ryuzaki a un baile? Se vio a si mismo caminando hasta la pareja para interrumpirlos.

-Ryuzaki, ven conmigo- Dijo con un tono autoritario, ella se sonrojó furiosamente y bajo la mirada al sentirse intimidada. Le sonrió con timidez a modo de disculpa al chico frente a ella y comenzó a seguir al capitán.

Llevaban recorriendo los pasillos de la escuela por un buen rato pero el chico parecía no querer detenerse o siquiera hablar, Sakuno, en su desespero abrió la boca para poder preguntar. Sin embargo la cerró inmediatamente, pues, ¿que bueno podría decir ella con el historial de sucesos de las ultimas semanas? Estaba por finalizar el invierno y esa era una de las razones por las que tal vez se sentía triste, un baile para darle la bienvenida a la primavera era solamente permitido desde penúltimo año de secundaria, eso quería decir que jamas había asistido y por eso anhelaba tanto que alguien la invitase, no era estúpida para creer que estas semanas con el príncipe iban a hacer que el la invitase al baile, por eso no se ilusionaría con esta larga caminata, pues no tenia sentido que el la fuese a invitar después de no hablarle por casi 7 días. _Pero...¿quien contaba los días?._

-Buchou, Ryuzaki-san, que bueno que los encuentro, estoy buscando a Kato-kun, ¿lo han visto?- Preguntó una chica del salón B a la que Ryoma no reconocia.

-Oh, Takedo-san, hace un minuto estaba hablando con él, pero...la verdad ahora no se donde está.- Dijo Sakuno parpadeando mientras intentaba pensar en donde podria estar su compañero de clases

-Bueno, si lo ves, dile que lo busco- Takedo se quedo mirándolos un segundo, luego miró hacia ambos lados y susurró- Se que es muy tímido, pero...por eso quiero ser yo quien le diga - rió bajito- que si quiere ir al baile conmigo- Sakuno enrojeció por completo y sonrió dulcemente, él escuchó como Ryuzaki la animaba a que se lo dijera pronto y Takedo salia corriendo hacia la estructura de Seigaku. Luego se giro hacia la pelirroja, quien lo miraba dubitativa...debía actuar rápido antes de que hablaran o surgieran situaciones incomodas para los dos. La miró a los ojos un segundo y se hizo el confundido.

-Lo siento Ryuzaki...pero...no recuerdo para que te llamé- Luego puso sus brazos en la cabeza y salió caminando tranquilamente. Ryuzaki lo miro incrédula y sonrió con ironía, más no le dijo nada y lo vio caminar hasta que lo perdió de vista, extrañamente, no se sentía agobiada por la sensación que le producía saber que muy probablemente Ryoma ya no estaría interesado en continuar con _aquello_. Pronto lo superaría y ella debía ser fuerte para cuando dejarán de hablar definitivamente.

* * *

Esa semana intentó mantenerse lo más alejada posible del chico para no tener que soportar la incertidumbre.

Por otro lado, Ryoma estaba dentro de su rutina, como en las ultimas semanas, él se sentó en la mesa de siempre, con Kato a su lado derecho, Horio y Katsuo en frente y Momo en su silla individual, a su derecha, al fondo, podía ver la fila que se armaba para recoger los almuerzos de la barra, en realidad no tenia hambre, pero allí había algo que le llamaba la atención, la chica con la que Ryuzaki había hablado hace unos cuantos días sostenía la bandeja del almuerzo y hablaba con las cocineras amablemente, sin pensarlo, él se levantó y se dirigió hacia la fila, no había tantas personas así que fue fácil escabullirse entre ellas para quedar a unos pasos de Takedo, quien al verle susurró un sorprendido _Buchou _y le hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza. Ryoma no se movía, la miraba de frente y le estorbaba el paso sin saber que hacer, ella le miró extrañada y el instintivamente movió su mirada gatuna hacia la mesa, ella lo siguió con sus ojos, luego ambos se miraron pero ella aun no entendía, entonces Ryoma volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia su mesa e inclino su cabeza.

-¿Podrías...reu-La chica se aclaró la garganta- reunirme con él?- Le preguntó suavemente, Ryoma asintió y se alejó.

-Kato- El llamado sorprendió a los otros chicos, quienes aparentemente hasta ahora se daban cuenta de que el azabache no había estado en la mesa desde hacia unos minutos. Kato asintió- Acompáñame- Le pidió lo mas cortésmente que pudo y empezó a caminar, pronto notó como una tercera persona los seguía pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a la biblioteca.

Dio unos pasos dentro y luego paró su caminar. Su amigo se estrelló contra su espalda.

-¿Que sucede Ryoma-chan?-

-Betsuni, espérame aquí, olvidé algo- Salió en el mismo momento en que una chica de cabello rubio entraba y saludaba a Kachiro.

*/*/

Unos días después de que le sucediera esa extraña situación al príncipe, le ocurrió algo igual de raro a sus compañeras de clase. Cuando Sakuno y Tomoka estaban hablando frente a su salón, vieron una chica rubia corriendo como un rayo, que de repente se detuvo y las miró emocionada, trotó un poco hasta llegar donde ellas y les habló como si se conociesen.

-Sakuno-chan, ya se lo he pedido, y me ha dicho que si- Dijo la rubia emocionada y nuevamente echó a correr, Sakuno se miró extrañada con Osakada pero pronto a su mente volaron los recuerdos y tuvo que contarle a su amiga de que la conocía y la razón por la que ella había dicho eso.

-Bueno. Ahora solo faltas tu de pareja, así que como sabemos que conseguirás, debemos ir a comprar tu vestido.

Ella se dejó guiar desde la escuela hasta el centro comercial, recorrieron cada tienda y se detuvieron en algunas, Sakuno no podía evitar fijarse siempre en el tono cobrizo, Tomoka la hacia probarse colores celeste, verde, negro, amarillo y hasta fucsia, pero sentía especial atracción por los colores vino tinto.

-Vamos Saku-chan, tu cabello es de ese color, tus ojos son de ese color, prácticamente tu eres de ese color cuando te sonrojas- Sakuno se sonrojó- No puedes ponerte un vestido de ese tono y esperar que combine bien.

-Demo...no me has dejado probar ninguno-

-Esta bien, pruébate...mmm. este, para que veas que no te quedará también como los vestidos que ya te has probado- Cedió la castaña y eligió un vestido que imaginó, su amiga no se pondría.

Pasaron unos minutos más observando vestidos en los escaparates de las tiendas, ajenas al par de ojos ámbar que las observaba de lejos.

*/*/

Era una casualidad que él fuese a ese centro comercial después de la escuela a acompañar a su madre a recoger unos vestidos de la tienda de ropa donde se encontraba, en donde también por casualidad había escuchado una risa estridente _demasiado_ conocida como para no ignorarla, reconoció rápidamente la dirección en la que se hallaba Osakada y estaba a punto de esconderse cuando divisó a lo lejos su compañía pelirroja. Las observó unos cuantos segundos hasta que su madre le llamó para retirarse.

Esa última semana en casa estaba convirtiéndose en un martirio, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había hecho en esos días y no había dejado de recriminarse acerca de las razones por las cuales había ayudado a una completa extraña a acercarse a uno de sus amigos, esta era la hora en la que Kachiro no tenía ni idea de para que le había pedido que lo acompañase a la biblioteca...tampoco es como si su amigo lo recordara o si quiera le hubiese preguntado, pero a él mismo se le hacia demasiado extraño estar inventando excusas para que una chiquilla del B estuviese a solas con uno de sus amigos. Tampoco ignoraba el hecho que había dado comienzo a ese incidente, pues recordaba con todo detalle las sensaciones que habían recorrido su cuerpo el día en el que escuchó tanto a las dos chicas como a Kato hablar acerca del baile de Primavera que se celebraría en dos días. Decidió no pensar más acerca de eso y se acostó a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, consiente de lo poco que había descansado decidió tomarse un café...esa era la peor cosa que había probado en su vida.

A unas cuantas calles de la casa del príncipe, se encontraba Ryuzaki, desayunando rollos de pollo con huevo en la misma mesa con su abuela, quien le hablaba de lo mucho que le alegraba que su nieta por fin pudiese asistir a un evento tan especial como lo era el baile de Primavera de la Seishun Gakuen y de lo expectante que estaba por conocer al que sería su pareja de baile..._si su abuela supiera..._

Ella solo pudo suspirar tristemente, se dirigió a la azotea, no tenia muchas ganas de ir al salón, pues al ser 27 de marzo, un día antes de que el baile sucediese, lo único que tenían encargado hacer eran decoraciones y delegar estaciones, la estación del ponche, de los aperitivos, de la comida principal y muchas otras cosas en las que ella no se podía permitir pensar pues estaba realmente preocupada por no haber podido conseguir una pareja. Es decir, era tímida, eso lo sabía, pero también sabía que en años anteriores algunos chicos la habían pensado como candidata a pareja de no ser porque no tenía permiso para asistir al ser de un curso menor.

Esa mañana estaba especialmente fría, se acercó a la reja para sentarse y se abrazó a si misma, sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos y de sus labios salió un pesado suspiro.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Vio una figura borrosa de pie junto a ella pero su voz fue inconfundible.

-Ie...no te importa- Dijo a la defensiva

-Ryuzaki- Susurró mientras se sentaba a su lado y le ofrecía de su ponta. Ella tomó la lata con timidez, hace mucho no se encontraban tan cerca, lo que causó que al rozar sus manos soltase otro suspiro lastimero. -¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó otra vez, en _ese _tono de voz mas bajo y grave que antes.

-Yo...quiero...ir- Suspiró profundamente para hablar de corrido a pesar de los nervios que él le producía- No tengo pareja para el baile- Él capitán apretó los ojos con fuerza y se levantó. Caminó unos pasos alejándose de ella y miro hacia la puerta de la azotea.

-No es razón para llorar- Sakuno ni lo miró, sabía que eso era una pérdida de tiempo desde el momento en el que abrió su boca- Puedes...ir conmigo- Ella abrió muchísimo los ojos, su color rojizo contrastaba demasiado con ese día gris, la tez de sus mejillas lentamente se cubría de un rosa llegando al cobrizo y sus piernas la levantaron del piso. Sentía como Ryoma poco a poco tensaba los músculos y sabia que pronto él saldría por esa puerta y olvidaría sus palabras si ella no hacía algo en ese mismo instante para que él no se arrepintiera de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Así que dejó que sus piernas las llevasen cerca de él, le entregó la lata intacta en sus manos y se puso de puntitas, suavemente depositó un casto beso en la comisura de los labios del príncipe mientras lo miraba por un momento directo a los ojos, le sonrió dulcemente, y como alma que lleva el diablo salió corriendo de allí.

Ryoma estaba molesto, otra vez, sin embargo, tomó su teléfono y se puso de cuclillas, masajeaba su sien con una mano y con la otra sostenía el móvil.

-Ryo-chan, ¿que ocurre hijo, estas bien?-

-Madre...por favor...¿podrías alquilarme un traje para mañana? Tenemos un baile-

-Jo jo jo, Shonen, dinos, ¿de que color es el vestido de tu pareja?- Preguntó con tono de burla su padre, como si supiese que su hijo jamás llevaría una chica o mencionaría un baile siquiera en toda su vida.

-Vino tinto- _Nunca debió haber contestado_.

* * *

Cerró con impaciencia sus ojos una quinta vez, la música estaba fuerte y las conversaciones de las personas que lo rodeaban se producían a gritos, pero no era eso lo que le inquietaba, acomodó su corbata halándola hacia abajo para que no le asfixiara y tomó un sorbo de su ponche...esa era la segunda peor cosa que había probado en su vida. Sentía el sabor del alcohol quemándole la garganta, pero aun así lo bebía porque no había refrescos en aquel sitio y porque era la bebida que menos alcohol contenía.

-Te noto impaciente, Echizen-

-La verdad es que estoy ansiosa por ver quien es tu pareja-

Ryoma miró a la pareja a su lado, Ann y Momoshiro habían olvidado su besuqueo solo para tenerlo a él como fuente de diversión. Recorrió la mirada de izquierda a derecha en aquel salón y su mirada se detuvo drásticamente en la mitad, frente a él.

Ann, quien lo había estado observando detenidamente tuvo que guiar sus ojos al frente para ver que captaba la atención del capitán de Seigaku. Allí, a muchos metros de distancia se encontraba una mujer con un vestido hasta las rodillas, con unos tirantes que subían por sus hombros y se perdían cuesta abajo por detrás, aquella tela llegaba hasta la cintura y dejaba la espalda delicadamente al descubierto solamente cubierta por su cabello suelto que a pesar de ser cobrizo sobresaltaba gracias a los detalles brillantes que se distinguían entre sus hebras... y en su cuello, un hermoso colgante con piedras blancas que la hacia contrastar con la oscuridad del recinto y con el hermoso tono vino tinto de sus ropas.

Entonces Ann miró el atuendo de Echizen, un traje color blanco, pulcro, a excepción de la corbata que era del mismo tono que el de la chica. Sonrió tiernamente mientras se aseguraba de que su novio no arruinara el momento.

La joven caminó hacia ellos delicada, saludó cortésmente a la pareja y con Ryoma se le encendieron las mejillas y se le trabó la lengua. Él se veía tan incomodo que no le sorprendió verlo huir a paso lento hacia la salida a los jardines de atrás.

-Ryoma-kun-

-Nande-

-Sé...que no estás aquí- Tomó un respiro hondo- Sé que no estás aquí a gusto y...quería agradecerte que...hagas esto por mí.

-Betsuni-

Ella lo miró unos segundos, sus ojos estaban suavemente maquillados con rímel así que sus pestañas se notaban mas largas y espesas. Su mirada lo perturbaba.

-Lo que ha pasado...yo no...quiero que cambie nada entre nosotros- Lo miró de reojo y continuó- Pe...pero...ti...tienes- Ya empezaba a tartamudear-

-No acostumbro a hacer esto- Le respondió de repente en tono molesto- Yo no se que sucede, no quiero que siga pero...tampoco se como detenerlo- La miró a los ojos y se le acercó a un palmo de distancia.

-No lo detengas..._por favor_-

Se miraron unos segundos sin demostrar demasiadas emociones, pactando en silencio, Ryoma fue el primero que avanzó nuevamente al baile y ella lo siguió, sonriendo con timidez recibió el ponche que le ofrecía el príncipe.

Esa noche ella bailó poco, pero pudo tener una noche amena rodeada de sus amigos, charlando cosas triviales y bebiendo del alcohol que le ofrecía su amiga Tomoka...todo lo poco que ese sabor amargo le permitía poner en su boca. Se sintió extrañamente feliz y decepcionada...pero sobretodo esperanzada porque sabía que por lo menos tenía una oportunidad después de la breve conversación que ambos habían tenido.

*/*/

Les habían dado un fin de semana extrañamente largo, ese miércoles primero de Abril se levantó sin esfuerzo y al estar listo salió de su casa, por primera vez en muchos años se desviaba de su rumbo unas cuantas calles más. Llegó en 10 minutos a su destino, con nerviosismo, algo poco común en él, tocó al timbre de la vivienda y unos minutos después le abrió la puerta una pequeña pelirroja de 17 años, quien le sonrió radiante y sorprendida ante su presencia y le saludo con un _Ohayo, Ryoma-kun_. Caminaron juntos hasta la escuela esa mañana.

-He pensado...que tal vez- Ella se removió las manos mientras seguía caminando hacia el salón- Podríamos ir a...la parte del lago en el receso - Susurró no muy segura de si la escucharía- Sé que...podremos-Tragó saliva, muy penosa de lo que diría a continuación- estar a solas- El asintió y trató de sonreír, _pero ese tipo de sonrisa sincera era algo en lo que le tocaría practicar, pues lo único que había logrado era que ella lo mirará como un bicho raro._

Mas tarde ese día Sakuno guió a Ryoma hacia el lago, donde en realidad era un espacio tan grande que ella no mentía cuando decía que en realidad nadie se daría cuenta de que se encontraban allí.

El azabache se sentó cerca del tronco de un árbol, mientras Sakuno se acomodaba a su lado con timidez, después del baile, era la primera vez que estaban a solas y la verdad estaba muy nerviosa ya que a pesar de que no habían tenido contacto durante esas semanas estaban los recuerdos de los furtivos besos que ella le había dado el mes pasado y eso hacía que cada vez que lo mirase tragara saliva y desviase la mirada con tal de que él no notara cuanto añoraba volver a sentir ese contacto.

Se sobresaltó cuando parpadeó y al enfocar la mirada vio a Ryoma observándola con curiosidad pero a muy corta distancia, sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín y empezó a tartamudear mientras el sonreía burlonamente.

-Na...nani-

-Betsuni-

Ella lo miró con curiosidad pero luego sus ojos se mostraron tristes, él alcanzo a darse a cuenta de eso y esa fue la razón por la que tomó su mentón y la presionó para que hablara solamente con la manera en la que la miraba.

-Yo...si...siento que...mou- Retorció sus manos apoyadas en la falda- ¿Por qué lo haces? - Apretó los ojos y lo dijo a toda velocidad.

Ryoma entornó los ojos y desvió su vista hacia el lago. Le incomodaba la pregunta pero aun así sabía que ella necesitaba una respuesta o se pondría a llorar, cosa que a él la verdad le incomodaba más pues cada vez que por alguna razón ella lloraba todo el equipo de tenis se enteraba y le hacían pedir disculpas aun cuando no era su culpa o no estaba enterado.

-Ya lo dije-

-N-no- Susurró ella un poco molesta. Él la miró detenidamente.

-Si...en la fiesta-

Sakuno recordó ese momento en el baile, sin embargo las palabras "Yo no se que sucede, no quiero que siga pero...tampoco se como detenerlo" no le decían absolutamente nada de lo que ella deseaba escuchar, no esperaba una confesión de amor, pero sabía que si él aceptaba sus besos, si él había iniciado en un par de ocasiones algunas acciones significaba que al menos algo despertaba en él.

-I...e- Se maldijo así misma por no poder expresar todo lo que sentía solo por los nervios que ese chico serio provocaba en su cuerpo.

Él también se maldijo por la mala suerte de tener que buscar palabras adecuadas cuando siempre las escogía cuidadosamente para pronunciar solo las necesarias. Entonces se dio cuenta...

-¿Por qué lo haces tu?- Preguntó con malicia y ella pronto se dio cuenta de su trampa, frunció el ceño en un gesto pensativo.

-Y..yo...bu...bueno...desde hace años que...tú-Parpadeó extrañada, no sabía como expresarle sus sentimientos.

-También me gustas- Dijo Ryoma en una carrera, ella vio como sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rosas, lo que causó que las suyas se arrebolaran mucho más.

-I...e- Negó con su cabeza suavemente y sonrió con ternura- No es eso...yo...-Respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos- T...te quiero- Sus ojos no soportaron ver como el la miraba con arrogancia y su sonrisa se ladeaba. Él no dijo nada al respecto pero se notaba un poco nervioso por lo que él acababa de admitir, la pelirroja se relajó, sabía que era un avance que ambos estuviesen hablando más de lo debido.

-¿Quieres un dulce?- Le preguntó cambiando el tema mientras de su maleta sacaba unas golosinas. Ryoma no contestó así que ella asimiló que no deseaba...puso uno de esos dulces en su boca, entonces sintió algo cálido, diferente al dulce en ella, abrió un poco los ojos y con vergüenza vio a Ryoma muy cerca de su rostro, posando sus masculinos labios sobre los suyos, los cerró nuevamente, entonces su boca se vio invadida sutilmente y tan rápido como empezó, se acabó.

-Si quiero- Le sonrió socarronamente.

Ryuzaki por fin pudo suspirar en paz, al estar con él...por fin después de tantos años...sentía como su corazón poco a poco se liberaba del dolor...el rechazo en el que él sin saberlo la había tenido pero que acababa de terminar. Se sentía muy, muy feliz porque él ahora estaba con ella...aunque no fuese expresivo...aunque aún no se amaran.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Lamento muchísimo haber tardado más de un año en terminar esto, sin embargo traigo esto a modo de disculpa y espero que sea de su agrado aunque sea más corto, acá como ven, explico por qué es el nombre y sobretodo doy a entender que son unos niños, que si bien Sakuno siempre se ha sentido atraído por él, el azabache jamás le dio motivos para amarlo y por eso hasta ahora...recién iniciando su "relación" es cuando sabe que valió la pena la espera.

Besos.

Mari.


End file.
